Keeping A Promise
by Justanothergirl1221
Summary: "Don't worry! I'll come back!" "But when?" "As soon as I can I will come back!" ... "But why is she here?" "Isn't it obvious? To keep her promise. She's come for Kyo." ... "Kyo, I know this sounds strange. Especially coming from me. But I can't pretend any longer. I love you Kyo. I can't leave you again. And I don't ever want you to leave me." ... A KyoxOC fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fruits Baskets fans everywhere! I'm Justanothergirl1221, but call me Sky. This is not my first fanfiction, but this is the first one I've ever posted so please don't flame me. Although constructive critisizm is fine. So that's pretty much it! Hope ya' like!**

***I'm starting this around the beggining of the anime- right before episode 4 (Where you meet Kagura)**

***Profile- Amaya Matsumoto***

Name (Full): Amaya Kaminari (Sohma) Matsumoto

Age: 14 (turning 15 this year)

Birthday: October 21

School: Kaibara High

Family: All Deseased.

***Pysical Description:**

Hair Color: Red (As in _RED_)with Black undertones

Hair length: To her Mid- back

Eye Color: Teal Blue

Skin Color: Average

Amaya has a slim figure and nice curves. Her signature outfit is alot like Kyo's, cargo pants (only they're camoflauge), combat boots, and a white tee.

***Personality Description:**

All I'll say is she's really hot-headed. ;) The rest you'll have to learn along the way!

***REALLY IMPORTANT***

Amaya is also a cat. Whenever she hugs a boy. or when her body is under alot of stress. she changes. Only there is a twist. For some reason, she can control fire. Noone knows why, or how, but she can, and because of this Akito thinks even worse of her.

***Chapter One***

"D****it! Which way is the stupid house?" I muttered, sheilding my eyes from the rain. It was pouring down rain, which was just perfect considering that Kyo would both be in a bad mood and be tired as heck. I didn't enjoy the rain either, and I was currently soaking wet. I was in the forest, trying to find the house Kyo was supposedly living in. I kept going forward, thinking I saw a path. When I got there, I noticed it wasn't a path but a creek. "How the H*** did I even manage to get those confused?" I asked myself aloud. I turned around, muttering to myself about stupidity. I finally found the path, instantly seeing a house on the opposite side. I breathed a sigh of relif. "Finally!" I began walking toward the house- marching is more like it. I had to raise each foot way higher than usual in order to keep them out of the mud as much as possible. I walked up to the front porch, resisting from shaking off all of the water. I was soaked and probably creating a puddle beneath me. I resisted the urge to check. I knocked on the door, beginning to ring out my hair. I waited. _Where can he be? It's a saturday, and it's pouring rain, I mean, unless he's napping, which I doubt, then again it is raining... He must be inside! _I knocked again. The door slid open to reveal a girl, approximately my age, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had fair skin and was wearing a blue button down dress. "Oh, Hello!" She said, smiling like I was an old friend. "Uh, yeah, hi. I'm Amaya Matsumoto. Sohma. Whatever you like. Anyway, I've heard that Kyo lives here. Is that true?" "Oh, yes he's inside, would you like to come in?" "No, I wouldn't because I'm soaking wet and I haven't seen Kyo in quite a while and you just told me he's inside _plus _it's pouring down rain. So yes, I'd like to stay out here." I said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't thinking! Come inside, please! I-" "Woah, dude. Calm your pants. It was a joke- sarcasm. Nothing to get all worked up over." "Oh, I- I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. _Great I'll probably have to room with apology city over here. _"Come on in!" She said. _Finally._ I thought, walking throuhg the sliding door. "So, who are you? Uh, not to be rude or anything." I said, trying as best I could not to have her apologize. "Oh, I'm Tohru Honda." "Okay then Tohru could you please grab me a towel?" I asked. "Oh, sorry!" She said, running off to assumedly grab a towel. I shifted my weight from foot to foot. It was a habit when I was waiting for someone. She came back, holding out a towel to me. "Thanks." I said, taking it from her. I rubbed down, drying my hair last. "So Kyo is here, right?" "Oh! Yes, do you want me to get him for you?" She asked. "Nah, I'll find him." My clothes were actually pretty dry now, and it's not like I was embarrassed when Kyo saw me wet. I opened the nearest screen door. It revealed a dining area, with a table and cushions to sit on. There was a man sitting on one side, and- no way- Yuki? on the other. The man was holding a newspaper, and was wearing a tan robe with a brown belt. He had black hair and brown eyes, with pale-ish skin. Yuki just looked a little more... Yuki-ish only bigger. Still had a girly face, huge purple eyes and navy/gray hair. "Yuki? You live here too?" I thought aloud. "Do I know you?" He asked. He was hard to read but after practice you can get it pretty easily. Right now he was searching for some memory of me. I could tell. "Oh, come _on._ Sure it's been a few years but I can't be _that _difficult to recognize." Something sparked in his head. "Amaya?" He asked, obviously not beliving his eyes. "Oh, he's a genius." I said, rolling my eyes. "Yuki? Who's this?" The man asked. "I'm Amaya Matsumoto. Sohma. Whatever, just could one of you be so kind as to tell me where Kyo's room is?" I asked. I mean, I hadn't seen him in a few years... let's see... 7? 8? I lost count. "Oh, he's upstairs. First room on the right." Yuki said. He motioned half-heartedly to a door. I walked up to find the stairs on the far end of the hallway. I shut the door behind me and walked up the stairs. I slid the door open partially. "Knock Knock." I said, peeking my head in. Kyo was sitting at the window, slouched over, resting his head on his hand, staring out the window. "Kyo?" I called, walking into the room. He obviously was lost in thought. I walked up to him, leaning down so I was almost on top of him. "Boo." I said in his ear, instantly moving back to give him room to jump. And he did. "Ah! Geez, What the H*** do you think you're doing?" He said, turning around to me. "A- Amaya? Is that you?" He asked. Kyo hadn't changed much since I last saw him, only like Yuki, the only real thing that had changed was size. He was like a bigger version of when we first _met_ in fact. "Yeah it's me, who'd you think I was? Did you forget me? I'm offended." I pretended to pout. "No! I was just-" "Shocked to see me, yeah I know." "Amaya, I thought you left, I thought they-" "Well I escaped. I mean really, have you ever seen something I can't escape from?" I asked, sitting down. "Anyway, I think we have a bit to catch up on. And I have some news."

"What news?" He asked as I sat down. "Well there are two things. For one, I'll be going to your school starting Monday." I said. "And I'm in your class." I said, waiting for Kyo's response. "R- Really? That's great!" "And another thing. From now on, I'll be living here."

_*In the kitchen...*_

"So who was that?" Shigure asked, looking at Yuki. "...That was Kyo's best friend. From when we were younger." He said, looking distant. "Was she _your_ friend?" Shigure asked, curious. "Uh, yes, well, no, I mean, yes and no. She has somewhat of a firey temper, much like Kyo's, and she sided with him on everything. So she and I would get into fights now and then. But usually she just hung out with Kyo." He said. "Is she a zodiac?" Tohru asked, happy to meet another zodiac. "Yes. She's the cat." "There are two cats?" Tohru asked. "How come I never knew about her?" Shigure asked. "Well, she wasn't supposed to meet any of us. I overheard her telling Kyo about it one day."

_*Flashback*_

"Kyo, there's something I need to tell you." Amaya looked both very serious and very sad. "What's up?" Kyo asked. "Well... I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to know you, or Yuki, or Kazuma." (Quick note- Amaya only met those three, she never met any of the other zodiac.) "... But because I know you, my momma figured it out. And now... She's taking me away." Kyo's face saddened. "But... You can't leave! You're my best friend!" He whined. (Note: This is when they were young, so they whine and cry and all of that childish stuff.) "I know. But I can't go against her desicion. Or Akito's for that matter. They just... I'm just not big enough. ... But I will come back! I promise!" "But when?" "As soon as I can, I _will _come back!"

_*End Flashback*_

"...So then she only met you three?" "Yes, she had no other friends either." "Why would she come here, though?" Tohru asked, still confused. "Isn't it obvious? To keep her promise. She's come back for Kyo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky: Hey I'm back! So here's Chapter Two I hope ya' like! Uh, last time I forgot the Disclaimer so, Why don't one of you do the honors?**

**Amaya: Sky does not own any of the characters of this story. Except me.**

***Chapter Two: Another Kitty in the HOUSE***

"That's so romantic!" Tohru said, eyes shining. "You might not want to tell Amaya you think so." Yuki said. "Why not?" Tohru asked. "Well, she denies it every time. That and she gets really mad any time someone says she has a crush on someone, _especially _Kyo. And for the record, getting her mad is not a good idea." "Why? Is she really good at martial arts?" "No, I can control a certian destructive element." I said, walking into the room. "Hm?" Tohru's face went blank. "I can control fire. You Shigure?" I asked, nodding towards the man with a newspaper. "Yes, and you are Amaya, am I right?" "Yeah that's right. I gotta question for ya'. I need a place to stay. I came first to the dojo, then was told Kyo lived here now, so I thought he lived alone. Upon learning this is your house, and not his, I need permission from you to stay here. So, what I'm asking is, can I live here for a while? I can buy my own clothes and stuff, but I'll need, you know, food and shelter and whatnot. I can help cook I guess, and keep Kyo out of your way instead of paying rent. So... do we have a deal?" I asked, holding out a hand. "Oh, well- " "Of course you can stay here." Yuki said, smiling his polite smile. "Thanks, Yuki. Anyway, I assume Tohru lives here as well?" I asked. "Oh, yes, she's staying here as well." "Okay, just wondering. Also, do you happen to have an extra bedroom?" I asked, praying they did so I could have my own room. And if not that I could at least room with Kyo. You know, someone I _knew. _"Yes there is an extra bedroom upstairs." Yuki told me. I strained from yelling: "Thank _god!" _"I'll show you where it is." Tohru said, smiling to me. "Oh, thanks." As she walked me up the stairs, she began to try and make conversation. "So do you have any thing you brought with you?" "Nope." "Ooh then we can go clothes shopping together tomarrow!" "Hmm." I mumbled. "Okay well this one will be your room." She said, opening a sliding door to reveal a room, pretty empty from the looks of it, with cream colored walls and a hardwood floor. It had a big window on one wall with a sliding glass door to a patio on the other side. The rain seemed to be lightening. "Well Thanks Tohru." I said, implying that she leave. "Uh, Amaya?" She asked. I turned around. "Well... I was kinda hoping we could become friends." She said.

"... Um, maybe..." I said, turning my back to her. My cheeks dusted pink. _Noone's ever _asked_ to be my friend... Be it girl or guy... _"I'm about to go make dinner, you wanna help?" She asked. "Unless you want another Yuki in your kitchen, I'd suggest not. The only thing I'm good for in the kitchen is lighting stuff on fire. Although I'm sure you can hadle turning on a burner." I said. "Oh, okay." The weird part was, she actually sounded sad that I couldn't help. _Great. Is that seriously what you want? To push away the one desperately trying to pull you closer? _One part of me thought. The other? _Yeah. Go make another friend. Another person to let down. I mean, really? The only person you can trust is Kyo. It's been that way from the beggining._"See ya'." I said finally. She left, and after she went I pondered for a minute, then decided I wanted to talk to Kyo a bit more. I stood up. I walked across the hall and gripped Kyo's handle, pulling the door open. "Kyo?" "Huh? Oh, Amaya." He said. "You sound depressed." I said, walking in. "And I mean aside from the rain- is there something else bothering you?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He turned to face me. _Man, he's gotten _handsome_ over the years. _I thought. I blushed. He looked out the window. "What's wrong?"I asked again. "You know you can talk to me." I said. "Well... It's nothing in particular..." He said, trailing off. "Kyo, look. I know it's gloomy, but I'm sure it isn't going to kill you. And look. It's even stopped raining!" I said, motioning to the clearing skies. "It's not the rain!" He snapped. "Kyo- C'mon. Let's go to the roof." I said, pulling him to his feet. I opened the sliding door, pulling him out with me. He was being obedient. "Up." I said, motioning to the roof. I took a look at his expression. "Oh come _on._ You don't really need some dumb ladder do you?" I asked. "Well..." "Here. Do what I do." I commanded, climbing onto the railing, then hoisting myself onto the roof. I flipped my head down to say: "See? Simple as that." But our faces were close. As in- our noses were touching. We both blushed and I froze. I tryed to say it, but nothing would come out. "Uh..." Was all I could muster. I flipped back up onto the roof. I was blushing madly. Kyo hopped onto the roof a second later, and I tried to hide my blush as well as possible. I assumed Kyo was doing the same. We sat there silently for a moment, Then I snuck a peek, to see Kyo still a little pink. "Kyo?" "Y-Yeah?" "What's wrong. I don't want to nose into your business, not that I wouldn't anyway, but- well, what's up? I turned to face him fully, then closed the space between us. "Look, Kyo, I want to help you in any way I can." I said honestly. I couldn't muster the courage to finish my statement. _"I care about you, Kyo." _And it was true. _I want to know when you're sad, or upset, or mad or happy, or all of those at once. I want to have your back. You're my only friend. The only one I want, the only one I need, the only person I need. There's noone else on this planet I would rather be with. Noone I'd rather talk to, hang out with, like... __**love**__... Kyo, you are my love. The fuel to my fire. Kyo... Without you- I'd go out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky: WHAT IS UP! Uh, not many people read nor reviewed but A) I'd RLY RLY RLY RLY RLY RLY RLY appreciate it! B) PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! *breaks down in tears***

**Kyo: *walks in + sees me crying* What's her problem?**

**Amaya: *shrugs* I don't know. Something about reviews?**

**Yuki: Sky does not own any of the fruits basket characters, only Amaya.**

***Chapter 3: Here comes Kagura!***

It was getting dark, and Kyo and I had been chatting on the roof for a while, and now we were just enjoying the peace and quiet of the night time, laying side-by-side on the rooftop. I was daydreaming like you wouldn't belive, Kyo's body heat being the only thing reminding me he was there. Aside from his steady breathing. I began to think about how we first met.

_*Flashback*_

I had run away, away from my mother and father and that b****** Akito. I ran into a little spot by the wall- the one where noone ever found me 'till I came out. I sat down and began to play with fire. I made little people out of the flames- caused them to dance and sing and tell me stories. (I _was _young.) I laughed at one of their jokes, when I heard a voice come from behind me. "Hey, who are you?" I jumped about a foot in the air, and right before I set the person on fire, I caught a glimpse of his hair. It was bright orange. Like my fire friends (As I called them.). "What's up with your hair?" I asked. "What's up with your hair?" He snapped. "I'm firey. What's your excuse?" "It's natural!" "Wanna be friends?" I asked. "Um, sure?" "Yay! My first friend!" I jumped up and hugged him. "Wait, are you an animal?" He asked. "Yep!I'm a kitty! What're you?" I asked. "I'm also a cat..." He said as if he didn't belive me. "Ooh even better! So we both have fire hair and we're both kitties, and we're friends! Oh, I'm Amaya by the way. Who're you?" "I'm Kyo." "YAY! Kyo, let's be friends forever, okay?"

_*End Flashback*_

I began to drift off to sleep, and soon enough, both me and Kyo were asleep on the roof.

***Kyo's POV***

Kyo woke up to hear the birds singing. _Why didn't my alarm go off? _He thought, begining to sit up. He felt a weight on his chest. Kyo looked down, not sure what to expect, to find Amaya half way ontop of him. _She looks so peaceful..._ He thought. And she did. She was using him like her bed, yet her legs were only curled into his side. From her waist up, she was in a semi-circle, with her arms underneath her head, which was resting right about where his heart was. _She looks so... so... cute while she sleeps... _He thought smiling. He shook his head, realizing what he just thought. _What the h*** is going on? Since when do I have a crush on Amaya?_

***Amaya's POV***

I woke up slowly, kind of squirming a bit in my bed. _Why is it only my upper half that feels cushioned? _I thought, blinking my eyes open. _Wait a sec... I'm not in my room... _I realized I was on the roof, and next came the realazation that I was on top of something. As it turned out, that something was Kyo. I shot up, blushing like crazy, my head spinning from sitting up too fast. Kyo opened his eyes. "You're fine. You actually made a really good blanket." Kyo said, half-joking. I sighed and layed back down. "Well good because you make a really good matress." I said, not having to check to know Kyo's cheeks were brushed with pink. "And besides, we stayed up pretty late last night. I might have to bug you to be my matress for another nap later today if I can't sleep this morning." I peeked one eye open to see that his cheeks had darkened. Just then I heard an "Oh no!" followed by a mumble of someone asking: "What's wrong?" "Kyo and Amaya! They're gone!" I recognized the worrier to be Tohru. "I'm sure they're on the roof or off in the woods somewhere. Look." Yuki. "Miss Amaya? Are you up there?" Yuki called. _How'd I guess he wouldn't call for Kyo? _I mustered a tired, incoheirent mumble. Kyo answered for me. "Yeah, she's up here." "See? They're fine." "Um, Kyo? Amaya? Breakfast is ready if you want it!" Tohru called. I shot up, yelling, "I'M UP!"

While we were finishing up breakfast, a rumble shook the house. "I guess she's here early." Shigure said. "Company?" I asked. Kyo jumped up and attempted to run out of the room, but Shigure grabbed his shirt, stopping him. Tohru walked to check the door, and I heard some mumbling before a girl ran in. She had Short brown hair and gray eyes. She looked young, and she was a cute little girl. "Kyo~" She sang, skipping towards him. "Kyo~" She sang again. Kyo turned around from trying to run away just in time to say, "Kagura!" He seemed- afraid, almost. _Wonder why... What threat could this little girl post to Kyo? _"Kyo- you didn't call- or send a letter- Kyo-" Her face changed to a raging mad-woman. "KYO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and throwing him through the door. He flew out, landing just before Kagura grabbed him and began to fling him around in circles yelling, "KYO, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" "What the h is he doing?" I asked Shigure. "That's how Kagura shows her love." "Well she must love Kyo a whole lot then..." Tohru said, white-faced. "I don't care how she shows her love." I said, standing up. Yuki got a worried look on his face. Kyo was my friend, and if anyone layed a _finger _on Kyo to hurt him- "She's gonna get a peice of me." "Miss Amaya, I don't think-" "Stuff it, rat-boy!" I snapped. _Kagura- run! _yelled my clam personality. _Even my necklace can't hold back my fire when I'm mad!_ But of course my temper couldn't be controled. Besides, I was already on the grass. Kagura was in for it. Whoever she was. "Kagura!" I snapped. She froze mid-punch. "That's you right? Yeah well go ahead and say something _Kagura _- because it'll be your last word." "Excuse me?" She said, dropping Kyo and walking up to me. "I _said, _you lay down a finger to hurt Kyo, and you'll taste your own medicine-" I lit a ball of fire in one hand. "Only with some extreme heat." She actually looked scared. 1 point me. I looked at the flames, then at Kagura, and threw it. She barely dodged it, rolling up to kick me in the gut, I staggered, grabbing my gut momentarily, closing my eyes for a sec. _Wow, she packs a PUNCH. I understand Kyo's fear now. _"Good." I said, opening one eye. "But not good enough." I opened both eyes and throwing a kick, then grabbing her hand, probably making a severe burn, and she screamed out in pain. I froze. Her scream echoed in my head. It sounded like... like... _me._

_*Flashback*_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Aktio would freeze a whip, then beat me with it- like the torture Yuki went through- only worse. Imagine the pain Yuki went through. Now maximize that by about 100. That was how bad it hurt. And Akito did it constantly- every time after I ran off, when they caught me again- This was the torture I went through. It killed me, but I never learned my lesson. Each day I'd suffer that pain, and then I'd just run off to my hiding spot again next chance I had. Or run off to Kyo. He was the only one who knew what I went through at the main house- with Akito. It was terrible. I hated every moment of it.

_*End Flashback*_

_And now you're causing that kind of pain to someone. A human being. That cares for Kyo almost as much as you. Almost. _She screamed out again, collapsing to the ground. My firey part vanished. My necklace kicked in- turning out my flaming abilities. I dropped Kagura's hand, backing away, then looking at Kagura cradling her hand- and for a second- I saw myself, crouched on the ground, crying, then looking up at me as if to ask, _"Why? Why Amaya, why?" _I shook my head. "No... No no no no no! I- I didn't... I wasn't... I can't do it!" I turned and ran into the woods, tears staining my face. All of the voices ran through my head again. Just like on the day... _"Sorry? Is that all you can say? Do you really think that's good enough? Sorry won't save anyone." ... "What is there to tell? _You _set the house on fire, _you _killed him! What more is there to say?" ... "What is it, now? You want to cause more pain or something?" ... _"NO!" I screamed. "NO! It's not my fault! it's not my fault! It was an accident!" I collapsed in sobs. _"She admits it!" "Accident my a**, you tryed to kill him!" "You even admitted it!" _"No... No... It wasn't my fault! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

_*At the house...*_

"Kagura!" The second Amaya left, Everyone rushed to her side. Except Kyo. Kyo jumped up, running after Amaya. He knew what pain a scream like that could cause her. And he had felt it before. He knew she felt twice as bad right now as he did in his true form. When she was in her true form- ... he couldn't imagine how badly she must feel. He shoved through the plants and trees and aything else in his way. "Amaya!" He yelled. "Amaya, please come out!" He yelled, searching for some sign that she had been there. He saw some plants in weird positions. Flat ones. He followed the trail of flattened grass. "Amaya! Please don't leave!" He yelled. "Amaya, please! I don't think I can stand you leaving again! Please, Amaya, come back! Amaya!" He heard sobs and rushed towards the noise. On the ground, crumpled over herself, was Amaya. She was sobbing. Kyo hated seeing her like this. And usually he'd have no idea what to say. But with Amaya... For some reason he always knew how to comfort her. Almost always. "Amaya, Please, Come back to Shigure's house. He said, begining to put his arm around her. "Don't touch me." She snapped. "Amaya-" "I'll hurt you. I'll probably do much worse than what I did to Kagura- in fact, I'll kill you." "Amaya, that's not true. I'm still here today, and you've been my friend for years and years." "I've been away. Gone. I wasn't actually with you for years and years. And before that- I wasn't a killer." He attempted to hug her again. "DON't!" She yelled. _Here's what I'm aiming for. _Kyo thought. He was trying to get her to let it out. And it was working perfectly. "Kyo- There's something I need to tell you." "What?" "But I can't. If I do- you might die. But if I don't- you might die. Either way- if you stay with me- you'll die. I can't stop it. But you can." She looked up at Kyo with a desperate look on her face. _D***it I hate when she does that- I can't say no to her when she does that! _"Please, Kyo. Set yourself free. You have to hate me. You have to despise me with every bone in your body. Deny me. Later I might beg you to tkae me back- but ignore me. Never talk to me again. All you have to do is take me away. You have to never talk to me again." Kyo stared at her, confused and sympathetic. "Nope. I'm sorry, but I can't do that." _She's gonna crumple in 5..._ "Kyo, please!" _4... _"You have to-" _3... _"do what I'm saying!" _2... _"You have to... to... to..." _1... _Amaya crumpled to the ground, as if someone flipped an off switch. When she was under this kind of stress, she would crumple to the ground at the end, right befroe she finished her sobbing spree. Kyo picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the house. Thinking to himself, _Why did she want me to stop talking to her? And why am I "going to die if I don't stop talking to her"?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky: Okay well I just wanted to shout out to Lolipopalien, I just wanted to say, thanks for reviewing, and quite frankly, it made me really happy to see that you wanted me to keep going. To be honest, I posted all the first three chapters in one night I was so excited to post. So anyway, thank you for reviewing! I'll keep posting as much as I can as soon as I can! All my other readers? R&R! **

***Chapter 4: Soul**_**what?***_

I blinked, coming to. I realized where I was kind of slowly, earlier today's events playing through my head. I sat up. "Finally. I was beggining to think you were dead." Kyo said. I sat up slowly, to find that Kyo was on the end of his bed. (If you haven't figured it out yet, we're in his room.) "I wish." I muttered. "Kagura!" I said, remembering her burns. "Yeah, Ha'ri took her with him to watch over her." "How bad were they?" I asked. "2nd degree burns on her hand, 3rd degree burns on her wrist where you grabbed her." "I... I apologize. I didn't-" _"It's not my fault!" "Of course it is. Do _you _know any other fire-spewing monster that lives around here? Or anywhere for that matter? Seriously, Amaya. It _was _your fault, and still _is _for that matter." _"UGH!" I yelled, gripping my head. I wanted the voices to just- burst into flames. Just like the house...

_*Flashback*_

"Honey, could you come in here for a minute?" "Huh?" My mother _never _called me 'honey'. I walked into the kitchen. "Have you been outside any today?" "Why?" I asked, wondering what this was all about. "Well a little boy with orange hair and red eyes was wandering around, looking for you. I thought you might know him?" Fear flashed in my eyes. "What did you do to him?" I asked. "Oh, nothing too bad." "What did you do?" My anger was growing fast, and soon I'd-"Well let's say by the time we left he wasn't calling out your name anymore; mainly because he was unconscious. Or _dead._" "NO!" I yelled. My hair were flames right now, and I threw a fire-ball at her. "Sister, what'd you call me for?" It was my uncle. The last family member I had besides my mother, who hated my guts anyway. My uncle- he was my only other family period, and he loved me. Thought my powers were cool. I loved him, seeing as he was my only friend aside from Kyo. He had never been around when I lost my temper, so this was his first show. "Amaya!? Amaya stop! Before-" But it was too late. The house was on fire. My clam personality was trying as hard as it could to get through to him. "_RUN!" _It yelled. _"Run out of this house, save yourself! Fire doesn't hurt me in this form! Just RUN!" _But that was only my calm personality. Not that it had any power over my inner fire. So my Uncle- not only did he stay in the house, but he ran up to me and grabbed onto me, hugging me into his body. He... He must've been in so much pain... Imagine hugging a ball of fire in a full on bear hug. And holding it there for what felt like hours, not loosening your grip even when it heated up even more. Times that by about 4, and that's how much it hurt. He stayed like that untill he died. I think you can guess how he died. And the whole time, while he was hugging me, he was yelling. Yelling that I could stop this. That I needed to. But my inner flames didn't care about him. Not yet they didn't. They only cared that my mother had hurt Kyo, possibly killed him. I couldn't help it. I killed my uncle. Not that I'd ever admit it. Only later I realized that my mother never saw Kyo... She tricked me. So I always blamed her- never once admitted that it was my fault. Except to myself. Not even Kyo knew I blamed myself.

_*End Flashback*_

"Who's Hari?" I asked, thinking about what Kyo said. "Hatori. He's the Sohma family doctor." "Is he a zodiac?" I asked. "Yeah, he's the... er, dragon." He said. "What's with the pause?" I asked. "Well... he turns into a seahorse." I held back laughter, but let out a snicker anyway. "Strange I know." He said, smiling. "Kyo? What time of day is it?" I asked. "Uh, probably late afternoon. I haven't really checked." He said, shrugging. "Wait- don't tell me you've been up here the whole time, waiting for me to wake up." I said. "Well..." "Kyo, I'm seriously offended. Did you really think I couldn't pull through? You know me well enough, you should know I always do. I mean, I always keep my promises, don't I?" I asked, thinking about one in particular. _"Don't worry! I'll come back! ... As soon as I can, I'll come back!" _ "Well, yeah, I just, uh..." I could tell he was trying to come up with an excuse. He was failing, and I guess he knew it, because he was blushing. "You were worried. Yeah, I know. I get the feeling." _"What did you do to him? ... What did you do!?" _"So tomarrow's monday, right?" "Uh, yeah." "Well that means school starts tomarrow. Well, I mean, it'll be _my_ first day." "Oh, yeah I guess with all of the Kagura choas I forgot." "I need to get Tohru." I said, standing up. "Huh? Why?" He asked. "I need a uniform. Your school has a uniform, right?" "Oh, I guess we do." He said. I walked to the door, and as I opened it, Kyo called, "Wait!" "Hm?" I asked, turning around. "I can come along, you know, if you want." He said, looking down a little at the end. I could guess he was blushing. "That's sweet and all, but I don't need your protection. If any thing you need mine." "I DO NOT!" He yelled. I smiled and waved, closing the door behind me. I walked down stairs to see Shigure. "Well, hello Amaya." "Is Tohru here?" "No, she and Yuki went out together. They should be back soon, though. Did you need something?" He asked. "Well we need to get me a uniform." I said. "Ah, well patience never was one of my best virtues. I'll go do something interesting." I said, walking outside. I wanted to explore a bit, since I hadn't really been too far from the house since I had first gotten here. I walked over to the path I had (sort of) stuck to to get here. I wandered along the path for a while bafore the forest grew thinner, and the path became a sidewalk. I was entering the city.

I pulled out my headphones and wandered for a bit, occasionaly going into a shop and grabbing some clothes. To be honest, It wasn't untill this morning that I realized I didn't think to pack any clothes aside from the ones I wore for the journey. Today I had borrowed some of Kyo's clothes. Why didn't I borrow Tohru's clothes? Do I _look _like the type of person to wear a dress or skirt or anything with lace? Well I'm _not. _I'd MUCH rather wear guy's clothing than wear any kind of frilly anything. After I had two bags (which, trust me, was alot for me.) I figured I should head back right about then. And that was also the time I figured out I was lost. _Great. I'm lost. How the h am I supposed to find my way back if I'm in the middle of a city with no phone, no friend, and no map? I didn't even come this way to get to their house. Great, just wonderful. Just perfect. _"god d***it!" I yelled. "This is just fricking awesome!" I yelled. "Is there a problem?" I froze. I know that voice. "Amaya, that _is _you, isn't it?" I turned around slowly, backing up when I confirmed who it was. "Ah, it is! That's wonderful!" "Why... why are you here?" I asked, barely able to move my lips. "Well after you left your mother was _very _worried, so naturally I had to help. We both knew you'd come back here." "My mother doesn't care about me. Even if she did it doesn't matter! She's dead! She's gone, she's not here!" "And why is that? Who killed her? It wasn't you, was it? Don't tell me we need to give you another lesson on locking away your powers. We can always go back to that little room-" "NO! You don't own me. You can't tell me what to do. Look, Akito, God, whoever or whatever the h*** you are- Just leave. I don't need you. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm fine on my own!" I said, shoving past him. "Then you wouldn't mind if everyone in the world just up and died?" Akito asked, smirking. "No! I'm fine alone!" "Even Shigure... And Tohru... And Yuki? _Even Kyo?" _I froze. I whirled around on my heel. "You so much as lay a _finger _on my family-" "Ah, but they think differently than you. They are obedient to what I want. If I asked, their memories would be erased, and not one of them would remember you. I could even say the word and all of them would hate you." He took step closer. "You may not think it Amaya, but I can still hurt you. I can still take away everything you have _and more._ All I need to do is say one word- and *whoosh* There goes your life." "My life is nothing to me." "But your soulmate's is something." My eyes widened. "You'd be in unspeakable pain, you'd wish you were dead. Tell me Amaya, Who's life do you value more? Yours? Or Kyo's?" "If you have to kill someone, kill me. I won't be missed." "Oh, but you will. Do you know how much pain one soulmate is when the other is dead? They refuse to eat, to sleep, to _live._ I think you should keep better hold of yourself, or one of you will suffer that." I backed away, then it changed to a run, then a sprint, and when I was completely out of breath, I ran some more. I sprinted all the way to Shigure's house, rushing to the roof. Kyo sat up quickly. "Kyo- *pant* I- *pant* I ne- *pant* I need- *Pant* *pant* *pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" I collapsed from exsaustion, panting like you wouldn't belive. "Amaya! What the h is going on!?" "A- *pant* Akito. He- *pant* There's something I *pant* need to tell you." "What happened? What did he do?" "We need somewhere private, Kyo. Noone can know about this."

We sat down in his room. "Here." Kyo said, handing me a water bottle.I took it graciously, chugging it untill there was nothing left. "Well, geez Amaya, how far'd you run?" "I don't know, from mid-city-ish all the way here." "Why'd you run?" "There's something important I need to tell you. ... I don't know how to say this... But we're soulmates. Akito said that whenever there's more than one cat, especially if they're both from the same family, then they're soulmates. Basically, It means that we're gonna fall in love. And won't ever love anyone else nearly as much as we'll ever love anyone else. And if one of us dies? It doesn't end there. The person that didn't die would be in unbearable pain... They'd stop eating, sleeping, Kyo, they'd stop living." Kyo looked at a loss for words. I wasn't suprised. "I know this is alot to take in but when Akito threatens one of us, he threatens both of us. We're a thing now. And we always have been. That's why I couldn't bear to be away from you. And why you can't say no to me, or get mad at me easily, and vice versa. I just do a way better job at hiding it." Kyo was silent, But his cheeks turned red. He turned away a little. I got closer and turned his face towards mine. Our noses were touching. Even though both of our cheeks turned red, I pretended not to notice. "Kyo, I know this sounds strange. Especially coming from me. But I can't pretend any longer. I love you Kyo. I can't leave you again. And I don't ever want you to leave me." Then, we kissed. It was my first, and probably his too, but I couldn't help feeling like I'd done this a million times. And Kyo didn't seem to mind the kiss, in fact, it was me who pulled away to get air. "I... I don't know-" "Do I have to reconfirm this?" I said, leaning closer. He blushed. "We can both see it Kyo, It's clear as the sky was a few minutes ago. I don't know about now though, I have a weird feeling there could be an earthquake going on right now and we wouldn't notice." He chuckled. "Kyo, You can't deny it. Quite frankly, neither can I. I'm not sure about this whole soulmate thing, all I know is that I love you, Kyo," He blushed. "And I know you love me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky: *Eyes sparkling* Wow! That last chapter was so romantic!**

**Amaya and Kyo: SHUT UP! **

**Tohru: Sky does not own any of the characters in this, except Amaya.**

**Amaya: SHUT UP! I own myself, thank you very much!**

**Sky: And quick thing- I'll skip some of the episodes, so don't be suprised if I'm not where I should be. But you have to admit- Amaya does change things a bit. And quick shout out, replying to - I'll try to update ASAP, but I'll have to update a little less often because I'll be busy with other stuff now. But again- I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

***Chapter 5: School Daze***

The next morning (Sorry for leaving out the rest of the details; But seriously. I want some privacy! ... And no, we didn't do anything nasty. So don't even go there.), I woke up to an alarm clock going off. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. I looked around to see Kyo laying beside me, and the alarm clock behind him. I reached over him to turn it off. _Have I seriously slept with Kyo the entire time I've been here? _I thought with a blush. I saw that Kyo was still sleeping. I poked his nose. Nothing. I poked it again, a little harder. Then again. He still didn't respond. I shook his arm. He mumbled something incoherient. "Kyo, get your lazy butt out of bed!" I said, shaking him more. He muttered something. All I made out was two words. "Amaya" and then "Sleep". "Kyo! Get _up!" _I said, shoving him back and forth a little harder. _I remember Kyo waking up pretty easily... Did he stay up late or something? I remember falling asleep with him... Not him leaving or anything. _"C'mon Kyo- School!" He opened his eyes a little bit." He sat up a little. "Don't make me flame your butt into next week!" "I'm sure my butt is just fine in bed." He said, closing his eyes and lying back down. "Fine! You leave me no choice." I got up, walking to the bathroom. I came back, glass of freezing water in my hands. I walked over to him. "Last chance." I said into his ear. He didn't move. "Fine." I dumped the water on his head. "AH!" He yelled, getting up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled. "You wouldn't get up." I shrugged. "SO YOU DUMPED FREEZING WATER ON ME?" He yelled. "Yep." I said calmly. "Jesus, Amaya." He said, shaking his dripping head. I put up my hands defensively. "Hey! Don't do that! You're spraying cold water everywhere!" I said. "Oh, really?" He asked, smirking. "Oh, no!" I said, but alas, I was too late. He grabbed me, pulling me in. I only acheived turning my back to him before he shook his head. "Stop it!" I said, laughing. He nuzzled my head wih his nose. (BTW, He was a head taller then case you didn't know.) "Not the time." I said, cringing away from the freezing water dripping from his hair. "Well, you only have yourself to blame." "You were the one who wouldn't wake up!" I yelled. "If it's that much of a problem to you then get a towel for me." He said. I grumbled but I got a towel, then walked back in and threw it at him. "Get dressed. We still have school you know." I said, walking out of the room. I froze, realizing I didn't have a uniform. "Hey Kyo?" "Hm?" "Can I borrow a uniform?" I asked. "Shouldn't you use one of Tohru's?" "Does a girl's uniform need a skirt?" "Yeah." "Hand over a uniform." "Just wear jeans with the Girl's top." He suggested. I stared at him for a second. "Hm... For once you're actually acting smart." "HEY!" I smiled, then left the room. "Hey, Tohru?" I said as I peeked into her room. "Yes?" "May I please borrow a top from you?" "Oh, sure! Is your top dirty?" "Nah, I just have bottoms but no top." She handed me a shirt and a little blazer to go over it. "Thanks!" I said, smiling. "Oh, you're welcome!" I went into my room and changed, running a brush through my hair before slipping on my combat boots. I grabbed my backpack, which was a dark greenish color, and was a cloth-y material. It had some pockets on the frpnt and zipped front. It was a normal sized backpack, made of green, clothy material. It had a few button-up pockets on the front and the main pocket zipped shut. I had filled it with a few notebooks, two folders and a couple of mechanical pencils. I also had a special notebook- the only thing I had brought with me from my old house- that had no lines and was made specifically for sketching. (It was kind of obvious given it said SKETCH DIARY in big letters on the front.) I walked downstairs and saw a huge array of riceballs on the counter. I looked them up and down, and saw Tohru making some more at the other end of the counter. "Uh... What's this for? I asked. "Oh! Hi Amaya! Today we're doing a hit-or-miss riceball stand. We've been planning it for a few days now... But since you haven't been there I guess you wouldn't know. A-Although you can help! i know it! Y-You could... Uh..." "Tohru, it's fine. I'll catch up."

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly, up untill we got to school. We got there a little early, but we were stopped in the hall by the most annoying guy on the planet. "While I find your orange hair disagreeable, Kyo Sohma, class 1-D, I cannot ignore a girl out of uniform! And with _red_ hair! What are you doing in this school?" The guy yelled. He had black hair and thick glasses, with pale skin and looked like he had a bee_hive_ up his butt. I turned to him. "Why do you _think _I'm at this school, wearing a girl's uniform? What, do you think I'm just here because I want to have a widdle pwaydate?" I said, baby talking. "I don't think so. I'm going to this school because I have a long term promise to keep, and I want to get an education. I'm not here to get bossed around by some idiot who thinks he's king of the frigging world. Well, you learn something new everyday. And today's your lucky day. You get to learn two things. One, I don't listen to any old a**hole who thinks they know everything. And two, I suggest you leave before I do something alot worse than ignore you." "You... You don't scare me! He said, puffing up. "Oh, really?" I asked, taking a step closer to him. He staggered back a bit. I smirked. "YOU'LL NEVER CONVINCE ME THAT'S YOUR NATURAL COLOR!" He yelled. A devious thought crossed my mind. "I could, but I don't think either of us would enjoy it." I said. He seemed stunned, then snapped out of it. "If no proof, then you'll have to change the color! And what are you doing not wearing a skirt!? It's dress code that..." He ranted on, but I began to tone him out. "Uh, guys? Wanna just go to class?" I asked. "Okay!" _Leave it to Tohru to make it sound like going to class will be the most fun thing in the world._ We got to class, and the teacher instantly told us to put away our books, because we had a stand to set up. I stood over by Yuki and Tohru, while Kyo tried to help them set up the stand. I leaned against the wall, watching as the other three boys setting up laughed at Kyo. I heard something about Cat-lover, and talking tough. "They've never seen Kyo in a fight? Interesting." I said as two senior girls walk up to Yuki, Tohru and I. "Yuki~" They cooed, giggling. "Oh, hello!" He said, looking suprised to see them. "We bought you a present! All of the senior girls chipped in and bought it for you! We thought it would be the greatest thing if you could wear it today!" They said, alternating sentences. "Um, Wear?" Yuki asked. "Ta-da! A one of a kind cultral-festival present just for you Yuki!" The girls said in unisson, holding out a dress for him. I snickered, being it all I could do to keep from bursting out laughing. It was a pink dress, with ruffles on the sleeves and necklione. It also had a white sweater with flowers on it to match. I covered my mouth, trying desperately not to lose it in front of everyone.

_*Later...*_

"Riceballs! Riceballs!" "Buy three get one free!" The people ranted over the noise of the crowd. The thing about the crowd was- they were only here to see Yuki. In a dress. I snickered again at the thought. I was sitting next to Kyo, gnawing on a riceball. It had (my favorite) salmon in it. "This is hilarious." I said, watching the fan club girls try to keep people from taking pictures of Yuki. "Yuki already has a big enough complex over that girly face of his-" "Pfft- That's obvious. I thought he was a girl when I first saw him." I said, imagining him when we were younger. "Yuki!" I heard a girly voice say. I watched a little bonde girl jump out of nowhere, landing on Yuki's shoulders. "What the h***- What is that little brat doing here?" Kyo said, obviously shocked in a bad way. "Hm? Who's that?" I asked, studying her face. "Momiji, You shouldn't go running off like that." I heard a creepy voice say. I saw a creepy looking guy walk up to Yuki. "Hatori!" Yuki said, looking suprised. The crowd instantly went crazy over the little blonde girl and the creepy dude. "Hi!" The little girl said, taking off her hat. "I'm Momiji Sohma, and this guy here with me is Hatori! And yeah, we're some of Yuki's relatives." "What is that b****** Hatori doing here?" Kyo said, still looking suprised. "Who're they?" I asked. "Well..." Hatori began to check Yuki's heart beat and look into his throat and other doctor-ish things like that. "Hatori's a doctor." Kyo said plainly, as if it wasn't already obvious. "Oh, wow, really? I thought Hatori was Yuki's grandpa." I said sarcastically. Just then Momiji walked over to the stand. "Oh, hi Kyo!" She said happily. "Who's your girlfriend?" She asked, looking at me. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kyo yelled, bright red. _You're right. _I thought. _We're much more than that._ She climbed onto the stand, putting a riceball into her mouth. "Okay. I have a question. Momiji, are you a boy or a girl. Someone said he refering to you so..." I mean, Momiji, boy or girl, was very girly. With a pink shirt and ears peirced, he/she was girlier than me. Which didn't really have to be too girly considering I wouldn't wear a skirt- or makeup- or a dress- or nail polish or anything like that. Kyo burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm a boy." Momiji said as if this didn't offend him at all. "Hey! No climbing on the stand!" A girl yelled, causing Momiji to climg higher. Kyo tryed to pull at him, but Momiji wouldn't budge.

When we finally got him off, we pulled him behind the curtians to talk. "Idiot." Kyo muttered. "So! You're Amaya, right? Did I get it right? Huh? Did I?" "Yes..." I was honestly pretty creeped out by his enthusiasm. "Now me!" "You're still girly little Momiji." "Yay! You remembered my name!" He said, clapping his hands. "So, Amaya, you already know about the whole zodiac thing, right?" "I'm part of it." I said simply. "Oh, really? Yay I can hug you!" Before I could react, Momiji launched himself at me. *POOF* Momiji turned into a rabbit. I sat there, staring at him, about to snap his little bunny head off. "Idiot!" I muttered. Just then, everyone poured into the room. Everyone began talking at once, asking about Momiji, and the explosion and his clothes now lying on the ground. "Could it be any weirder than me? It's freakish, a boy in a dress!" Yuki said. Instantly everyone surronded him, trying to comfort him. I grabbed Momiji's clothes, then sprinted towards the huge metal door I saw earlier that read: ROOF. I ran up the stairs, ending up on the roof. I set Momiji down. "Momiji!" I scolded. "I- I thought you said you were a zodiac!" He said. "Yes, I did. What does that matter?" (Quick Note: Amaya had never met a girl zodiac, If you can remember, She only met Kagura, but she never saw Kagura hug Kyo. Amaya can't hug other zodiac, except Kyo, only because he's her soulmate. So she thinks it's the same for all zodiac girls.) "Bu- But zodiacs can hug eachother without transforming!" "Well not me!" I yelled. "Amaya! There you are!" Tohru said, running out of the doorway. After her came Kyo, then That doctor dude. "You need to be more careful." Hatori said simply. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's a good thing Yuki was able to distract them." Tohru said, cuddling Momiji. "Yeah, all he had to do was bat those girly eyelashes fo his a couple of ti-" Kyo was cut off by Yuki punching him in the face. It irked me how he could do that. Yuk could beat Kyo in one punch. The worst part was, I could do that to Yuki, so why not Kyo? Why did it have to be Yuki? That perfect rat- the one everyone loved and cared about. "D*** rat." Kyo and I said in unison. "Yuki, Kyo, stand over there please."They walked over to the wall. "I need a simple answer to this question. What is the last letter of the alphabet?" "Z." They said ogether, Hatori snapping a picture at that exsact time. "There. I think that will make a nice shot." Hatori took Momiji (As a bunny) and left. "Grr... Hatori!" Kyo yelled, running after him. I followed. "Kyo-" When I got to the bottom of the staircase, Kyo was whipping his head back and forth. "Where'd he go, d***it?" Kyo yelled, running off down the hallway to the right. "Kyo!" I yelled, running after him. He ran all over the school, searching for Hatori. I followed him the whole way. Up untill I grabbed his hand and dug my heels into the ground. Or, tried to. As well as I could with tile. "Let go1" Kyo yelled. "No!" So Kyo tried to drag me for a while, but gave up pretty quickly. "Let go, Amaya!" He said, trying to pull his hand out of my grasp. "No1! This'll be the fourth circle you've done throughout the school! Deal with it! He left!" "No! I have to get that camera!" He yelled. "Icould always anchor myself to your pants! I threatened. "Get off!" Kyo pulled really hard at his hand, and I let go, causing him to fall.I took the chance to pounce. And I did, choosing to sit on him. "Amaya- Get. Off!" "No. Not untill you promise to stop chasing your shadow around the school." "Amaya- you're acting childish!" He said, shoving at me. But I wouldn't budge. "Swear it." I said simply. "Fine! I swear! Now get off!" "Nah- you're really cushy." "WHAT?" "Don't worry, we're at school. But this doesn't mean I won't sit on you later."

**Sky: Awww... *sad face***

**Yuki: Miss Sky, What's wrong?**

**Sky: KYO AND AMAYA WEREN'T ROMANTIC! WAAAAH! *bursts into tears***

**Yuki, Kyo, Amaya, and Tohru: *sweat drop* That's what she's worked up over?**

**Sky: *sniff* I guess I'll... check my reviews... *sniff* WHAT? NOONE ELSE REVIEWED!?**

**Amaya: Review. Please. So she'll shut up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sky: YAY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Amaya: *whispers* What's up with her?**

**Sky: I'm excited for this chapter!**

**Amaya: Why? ... Do you do something bad to me?**

**Sky: *evil laugh* I make no promises *continues evil laugh***

**Kyo: Sky does not own any of the characters and blah blah blah...**

***Chapter 6: Present***

We were right about half way through winter break, and just when I thought nothing interesting would happen, we got an unexpected visitor... Not that it was a good thing... ish. It started when I had fussed with my necklace enough so that I able to play with fire (as you should know by now, my necklace hides my true form and firey powers. Although sometimes my temper let out my flames.) I was currently making a butterfly flutter in between my palms, then I changed it to a lion's head, then a small, red-orange cat. _It looks like a flaming Kyo..._ I thought, stroking it's back, causing it to purr. (That's right- I can make fire purr!) It praced around the roof, nding up running back to me and licking my face. "Amaya? Are you up there? Lunch is almost ready!" Tohru called. "Okay!" I yelled, jumping down. I forgot to disappate the cat, causing it to trot along beside me. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room. I sat down, only remembering the cat after it jumped onto the table and danced around. I pulled it into my lap, wanting to keep her as long as I could before my necklace recovered. She sat the happily, purring like crazy. "What the- who's purring?" Kyo asked, confused. "Oh, that's Smoky here!" I said, smiling. _Geez. _I thought. _Tohru must be rubbing off on me._ I held up Smoky, my firey kitten. I tossed her to Kyo. "Think fast!" He caught her, then instantly dropped her. She hissed at him then ran back to me. I laughed. "When I said; think fast, I meant, 'catch'." "It's a freaking ball of flames! Why would I catch it?" I gasped, pretending to be offended. I pulled Smoky close. "She's a she. Not an it." Smoky stuck her tounge out, so I did the same. Kyo rolled his eyes. Shigure walked into the room, sniffing the air. "Is something burning?" He asked. "Yuki! Are you cooking again?" "No." Yuki said, coming into the room. "It's Smoky!" I said, smiling. "You seem to be in a good mood." Tohru said, smiling. "Oh, it's nothing in particular!"

_Except it's the second year in a row my mother's been dead! _I thought happily. We heard a knock at the door. "Oh, I'll grab that!" Tohru said, walking towards the front hall. "So what is it really?" Kyo asked. "Huh?" "You're never just 'in a good mood'. It's always something." Kyo said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Oh... It's an anniversary." I said, not wanting to tell everyone. "Oh... F-For Amaya?" I turned to the front hall. "Well she- um, she's-" "Amaya, will you come here please?" A voice all too familiar called. I froze up for a second, then, robotically, I stood up and walked to the front hallway. "Ah, Amaya I've missed you!" "Fa- Fa- Father!?"

"Wha- What are you doing here?" I asked, taking in his familiar features. His black hair and dark brown eyes. Palish skin, Tuxedo. "Why, I've come for you!" He said, smiling. "But... You left! And... it's been-" "It was when you were only three, I know. And I apologize. But now I've come back to take you home. I can speak to-" "No." I said darkly, bangs covering my eyes. "What?" "I'm not coming with you." "But why not?" He asked, acting suprised. "Two reasons. ... Tohru, may we please have a private moment?" "Oh! Sure!" She said, running inside. "Two reasons." I said again. "One, I've got a long term promise to keep. That requires my staying here. Two, Those years I spent with you were some of the worst years of my life. So quit the act and leave." Father smiled, his devious, evil little smile he used to smile before Akito whipped me. With the frozen whip. "I'm not asking your permission. It was Akito's decision, not mine. He said if not he'd do something to... something about a certian someone named _Kyo _was it?" A look of fear crossed my face, causing Father to smile even wider. "Ah, so it was Kyo, wasn't it? I'd just _love_ to meet him." "No!" I yelled all too quickly. "Oh yes. I most certianly will. Go get him will you?" "No. Now get out. I'm staying here- that's final. Akito doesn't scare me and neither than you." I turned to go back into the house, when father said, "Oh and I brought you a gift." He said. I turned around, eyeing him suspiciously. "It's not from me. I would've burned it- but it's from my brother, so I couldn't." He shoved a rather heavy bag into my hands, turning around. "And one last thing. ... Akito said to tell you when you said you wouldn't come home. He said to tell you this was only a warning. And that he wouldn't be as nice as I was." "Well tell him to frick off." I said icily. "I'll deliver the message." I walked into the house, tucking the bag under my arm. "So that was your father?" Tohru asked. "Yeah he was gone for a while but I still remember him." Kyo knew what I meant. He was a huge jerk but couldn't help but be partial to my Uncle. They were brothers anyway. And my father loved my Uncle. Alot. "Uh, I've gotta run upstairs for a sec... Be right back!" I said, running up the stairs two at a time.

***Kyo's POV***

Everyone stared at me after she left. "What?" I snapped. "Well, who was her father to her? And why was she so stiff?" Yuki asked. "That story's not mine to tell. Ask Amaya." I said, getting up and walking up the stairs to follow Amaya. She was in her room, unwrapping something. It was a brown package. It had two things inside. A game system I didn't recognize and a whip. A frozen one. Like the ones Akito whipped her with. Amaya reached for it, hand shaking, her hand only breifly making contact before she had thrown it across her room, to the very edge of the room. She refocused on the game system. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest. _Okay... So now she's in love with a game system..._ I thought. "What system is that?" I asked. Amaya jumped about a foot in the air. "Kyo! Oh, god Kyo you scared me, dammit! Can't you just say hello!?" "Oops." I said, obviously not sorry. "So-" "XBox. XBox 360. Uncle had one at his house since forever, so now he gave it to me. I guess. Maybe it was in his will or something. Anyway, you wanna play? I can hook it up to the TV downstairs!" "Oh, uh sure!" I said. _Not that I could say no even if I wanted to._

***Amaya's POV***

I walked down the stairs, turning to go into the family room. I plugged up all of the cables and turned it on, handing Kyo a controler, right as Yuki walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I-" "Yuki! Normally I dislike you-ish but I think this'll be fun!" Yuki gave me a confused look. "Why don't you play minecraft with us?" {I love minecraft! -Sky} "Oh, well..." "Please?" I asked. "...I guess." He said, sitting down. I handed him a controller. (Uncle gav me 4) I had to explain everything to them, given it had everything in english, and it took a while but they both caught on. Well, Yuki did at least. But it was still fun to watch them play. "UGH! How am I supposed to beat Yuki if all of these damn monsters keep killing me!?" Kyo yelled, agitated. "Just build a house to protect you. It is the point of the game, stupid cat." "What did you just call me?" "Stupid. Cat." "Why you little-" "GUYS!" I yellled, cutting them off from their third fight so far. "I know it's hard for you two to get along but can't you at least only kill eachother in the video game so as not to a) destroy the house and b) destroy my XBox. Deal?" "Whatever." Kyo said going back to focusing on the screen. "I apologize, Miss Amaya." "It's fine, Yuki. And I accept your coded apology too, Kyo." Yuki simply smiled and Kyo pretended not to notice me. Although I could see he was kinda pink. But you had to be looking for it to see it. "Um, guys?" Tohru said, coming in. She looked at the screen. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Playing Minecraft. It helps Yuki and Kyo kill eachother- only electronically so all they do is yell instead of destroying the house. Electronic or Real." I said, whispering the fighting part. "Well... Can I play? Maybe?" "... If you want to... But all of the instructions are in english so when ever you see instructions just tell me and I'll read them to you. 'Kay?" I figured Tohru would suck, but I let her try anyway. We played for quite a while, Kyo pissed off in the end because he couldn't beat Yuki. He ran off to the roof, and obviously I chased him. "Kyo- please don't- I didn't mean it! I was just kidding!" I said, refering to how I commented that even in video games Yuki powned Kyo. "Yeah? So what!? You still said it!" He said, jumping up. I knew it wasn't really my fault, but I let him vent on me so he wouldn't take it out on anyone else. Although, it was pretty difficult, much more difficult than I thought. "Kyo- please!" I said, hopping up after him. His back was turned. I crawled around to be in front of him. "I didn't mean to- I just- I apologize." I said, losing confidence at my apology. That was my weak spot. I couldn't say sorry. It just wasn't possible for me- I just couldn't do it. I had gone through too much mental abuse. "No... It's fine." Whenever I apologized (Which I need to do more because of this) Kyo crumpled. His temper disappeared. He knew apologies didn't work for me, so whenever I apologized, his temper was gone. ...Guess he knew the feeling. His weak spot- I knew. It was his true form. I had never seen it- But I knew about it. While my true form was worse( I assume- My true form is pretty darn bad)- It was my temper that ruined my life. His was his true form. I guess we got that about eachother. He keeps off the topic of my temper and apologies, I stay off the subject of his true form. Simple. "No, Kyo, _I_'m ... I'm..." _"I'm sorry! Please Mommy, I'm so sorry!" "No. Sorry isn't good enough. It won't bring anyone back to life. It won't solve any problems." "Sorry, Mommy, I'm sorry!" "Shut up! Can't you tell? Sorry won't save anyone. So quit pretending it will." _It wasn't like I wasn't bothered about the whole thing anyway. People constantly told me things like, "Why don't you say your sorry?" "What do you mean, can't?" "It shouldn't be that difficult, Amaya." It got on my nerves. How did they know whether or not it was difficult? They didn't get it. Noone understood what it was like to be me. "You don't have to say it." Kyo said, not meeting my eyes. "You don't have to go through something you don't want to go through. It just shouldn't be that way." I knew he was speaking for both of us on that, and I didn't blame him. Noone should go through what they don't want to. Not that it wasn't a million times worse as the cat. "Cut it out!" Kyo yelled. "Huh?" I said, blinking out of my thoughts. "That... That _look!_" "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "That _look _you get- it looks like you're-" "I'm what?" "Like you're..." He blushed a little, turning away. "Like you're in alot of pain. I don't- I don't like it!" He said, kind of heating up at the end. My mind took a second to register what he was saying. "Kyo..." _He jsut admitted it! He just admitted that he doesn't want to see me hurt!_ I thought. "Well I guess we're even then." "Huh?" Kyo asked, turning back to face me. "'Cause I don't like to see you hurt either." He blushed again. _I swear he's really terrible at hiding his feelings. ...Although it is fun to make him blush!_ "Kyo, I don't think you get it. I already know how this whole-" "Well I don't! All of this goddamn soulmate stuff is frickin' confusing to me! So let me deal with it, okay!?" "Nah, it's alot more fun to make you blush. I mean really. What fun is it to have a soulmate and not take advantage of it?" I asked mockingly. A breeze blew through. I shivered for a minute. "Geez it's getting cold." I said, changing subjects. "It's been cold. What, did you just now notice?" "Yeah, I guess I did." I said, huffing out a breath in the end. "Well it is winter break. It's gonna be cold." "True. As in no- I haven't noticed it before now." "Speaking of- isn't new years coming up?" I asked. "Yeah I guess it is..." Kyo said, sounding rather unhappy about it. "Why the... unhappiness?" I asked. "It's not like I'm going to that." Kyo snapped. "Why not?" "I haven't been to that place in four months, I'm not going back just for some new year's thing." Kyo said angrily. "Hey... If I'm right, isn't that tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah, it's supposed to be." "So then you're staying here during new years?" I asked. "...But shouldn't you go? I mean, won't Akito be mad? And what about Kagura? Won't she be mad at you if you don't come back? She'll hurt you way worse if you make her wait longer." I pointed out. An anime vein popped out of his fore-head. "Well, what about you? You don't want to stay here alone, do you?" Kyo asked. _...I hadn't thought about that... _I thought. "Oh well! I'll be fine! What? Do you think I can't handle a few nights alone?" I asked acussingly. "It's not that, it's just-" He trailed off. I stood up. "Oh well. I'm off." I said suddenly. "Huh?" "I'm just taking a walk. Calm down." I said. And I was being honest. I was in the mood for some alone time, and it wasn't like I would get any here. I began to jump down when Kyo called my name. "Amaya!' I turned around. "I could come... If you.. If ya' wanted..." He said, kind of trailing off at the end. I smiled. "You're cute when you try to speak up." "I'M NOT CUTE!" Kyo snapped, red-faced. "But maybe next time." I procceded to jump off the roof. I ran into the woods, only slowing down when I got to the creek. I got lost in my thoughts. _I wonder... Even if Dad did give it to me from my Uncle, how did the whip get in there as well? And what the hell does it even mean? It's not like I've done anything wrong, I'm only- "Don't get too close to anyone in the Sohma family. Or one of you might get hurt." _I remembered Akito's words. _So he means... It's obvious he'll hurt Kyo, just to get to me. Unless the whip meant he wanted to see me in private... "Whenever you're finished hiding, I'll be waiting." ...So I guess he does want me to come. And alone. But what the hell could he want? It's not like he can tell me what to do. I've never listened to him before, why now? And is it to try and tell me to move out? Should I tell anyone? _"UGH!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?" I yelled to the woods. "You're gonna tell me what the hell you're screaming about."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sky: Disclaimer blah blah blah, let's go with the story!**

***Chapter 7: Visiting Akito***

I jumped about a foot in the air at hearing Kyo's voice. "By _God_ Kyo, you scared me!" I said, clutching my chest. "What the hell are you freaking screaming about?" Kyo asked again. "Why'd you follow me when I asked you not to?" I asked. He shrugged. "Don't know. Cat's curiosity, I guess." I rolled my eyes. "I was screaming because I couldn't decipher a riddle." I said. Kyo looked confused. "But don't worry. It's fine now. I have it all figured out. Akito is a bastard. Problem solved." "That's not it." Kyo said plainly. "Excuse me?" I asked. "That's not it. I know it." "And just how the hell do you figure that?" I snapped. "Because. It's really obvious actually. You get this... this tone of voice... And this look on your face. It's obvious when you solve a problem, so that's not it." "So now you study my face?" I asked. "That's not what I meant!" Kyo yelled. "Okay, you got me. So what are you going to do now? How exsactly are you supposed to convince me to tell you why I'm pissed, and exsactly what's going on in the privacy of my head?" He seemed to get an idea almost instantly. "Actually, I know a few ways. Not that I'd be so cruel as to use a few of them." A nasty thought crossed my mind. "Perv." I said, turning my face away. "DAMMIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Kyo yelled, face red with embarassment. "So try me." I said, curious to some degree. He grabbed my arms, pulling me close, and kissed me. I was much too suprised to do much of anything, so I stood there kind of awkwardly, blinking a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. When he pulled away, I actually felt kind of dizzy. "I... I think Akito summoned me." I said, hoping Kyo would stay as one person. (Yeah, I was that dizzy- enough so I was afraid that he would begin to multiply.) "And why is that confusing?" Kyo asked. I was kinda happy I'd answered him that fast, otherwise he'd get that smug- I-knew-I-could-crack-you look. "I think he didn't want me to say anything to you. Probably. I'm really not sure. He might've just done it to scare me... Although I doubt it." I said, my mind babbling aloud. "Did what?" Kyo asked. "He sent me a frozen whip." I said, instantly trapped in a memory. _"Please, no, Akito stop! Stop it!" "You really think that you can run away? That you can defy me?" "I'm sorry I'll stop! Ah! No! It hurts! It hurts!" _"Snap out of it!" Kyo yelled, shaking me. "Huh?" I blinked. "Amaya, you need to stop doing that! I mean really! It looks like you're dead when that happens!" Kyo said. _No way! Is he... He's really softening up! I can't belive it... Kyo, you're opening up more! Sweet! This means I can get stuff out of him easier! _ "I apologize." I said. "No, don't apologize, dammit! It just goes from one painful memory to the next, doesn't it?" Kyo asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" "It's like... It's like we can't even talk without you going into some sort of damn coma where I assume you're eating away at yourself inside! I mean, is there anything you can talk about with out going into a coma?" Kyo asked. _So now my painful memories are comas? I'm almost not sure how to react... _"Kittens?" I blurted randomly. Kyo gave me a strange look. "Kittens?" He asked. "Yeah. Kittens. They don't give me bad memories. I personally really like kitties." "... I don't even." Kyo said, shaking his head. "And besides. Kittens remind me of you!" I said, smiling. He blushed. "That... I... I don't think I'm really all that great." Kyo said. "I do." Kyo blinked, suprised. "I'm not gonna lie Kyo, You bring good memories. That's how I'm sane right now. Why I'm not still stuck at the main house. It's you. I belive I've said this before, but you're my only friend. The only person I love. And if it's going to kill me, my love for you that is, then I guess I'll meet you in heaven. But despite how difficult it is for you to admit it, I think you feel the same way for me." I realized then that he wasn't the only one who had opened up, and that I had opened up a little more myself. And I silently cursed myself for it. _Dammit, it's alright for others to open up, but you've gotta stay in your shell! It's a hell of a world out there, and wouldn't you rather it bounce off your shell than it hit you in the face? With nothing to protect you? Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

***Kyo's POV***

"... We should get back to the house." Amaya said, filling the silence. "Amaya, wait." I said, holding out my hand._ What am I doing?_ Amaya turned around. I was momenterily stuck in place, staring at the way the sun hit her red hair, making it glow as if it was on fire. "I feel... I'm... I think so too." She looked at me, as if questioning my words. "I don't... I think you're really great." She smiled, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad." She said happily. "I'm glad that you... I'm happy you don't hate me." I felt my cheeks burn red. "But we really should be getting back." Amaya said, pulling away. "Then when are we going to go to the main house?" I asked, since I had kind of assumed we go soon. "We?" "Yeah. We. I'm coming along." "No no no no. Not we, me. Akito can't get to me without-" She stopped, cheeks pinkish, before shaking it off and continuing. "Not we, me. Me." I felt the need to go with her, I mean, even if she was good at martial arts, she still could be hurt. Not that she'd admit it. "No, I'm gonna come. You can't go alone- What if Akito hurts you?" "What if he hurts you?" She snapped. _Huh... Guess I didn't think of it that way..._ "Then I'll get over it." I shrugged. It seemed to piss off Amaya, but I also saw worry flash in her eyes. "Kyo, I won't let you. I'll sneak off at daybreak if I have to, or give you some knock out poison or whatever but I will _not_ let you come." "Yeah, now I'm definately coming." "Dammit! Take a hint! I don't want you tagging along! Do you really not care what I think? Jesus!" Now she was really pissed. And the worry seemed openly spread across her face. "Kyo, I'm begging you- please don't come. I don't... I really... Just, please Kyo, don't come. Please."

***Amaya's POV***

_Dammit! What the hell is it going to take to get Kyo to stay behind? I swear if I have to beg on my hands and knees I will. Just please, please, please don't come! _"Amaya, nothing you can do will make me say I won't." _And there's the problem. When Kyo wants something- he gets it. Or at least he tries and tries and tries untill he does. Hell, look at his fights with Yuki. That's been going on ever since before I even knew Kyo. And he still wants to beat Yuki. The only way I can ever get him to give in is... when I cry. I could always fake it... But I don't want to have to go through all the trouble of fake crying- I might burst out laughing... Then again I might not have to fake it if he keeps this up. _"Kyo, I could make up an excuse for why you shouldn't come with me, but you wouldn't give in anyway. I mean- what the hell do I have to do? Why can't you just trust me? Why can't you just... Why don't you..." I felt tears coming on. _Okay, forget the damn act I'm not gonna cry in front of him! I'm too weak! Why can't I just freaking toughen up!? _I turned and ran in a random direction towards the trees. I had to find a place to cool off. You know, technically speaking. I found a bushy area where I hunkered down and took deep breaths. I almost instantly heard Kyo's voice. "Amaya! Come on, Amaya, I'm sorry! Amaya! Please, come out! Amaya!" I didn't respond. _Serves you right for not doing what I asked. Now look what you've done ya' asshole, you made me cry._ I thought, still soaking up the tears in my shirt. I knew he'd look for me for a while before he gave up and went back to Shigure's house and waited for me there. And then it hit me- what if I didn't come back? What if I just- wasn't there untill after my meeting with Akito? I mentally high-fived myself. As soon as Kyo's calls began to fade, I stood up, running to the creek and walking along the shore untill I came across the cave I found before. I was near a waterfall, and was pretty hidden by shrubery. I checked inside, fiddling with my necklace so I could create a light. I checked the cave. No wild animals here. I sat down near the back. It was beginning to sprinkle rain. _Funny._ I thought. _I could've sworn it was bright and clear a second ago..._ I fidgeted a little bit, then slowly but surely began to drift away into sleep.

I dreamt about my father, and the few memories I had of him. And as I dreamt about him, I began to realize that the man at the door, the one who called himself my father, wasn't my father at all. In fact, he wasn't anyone I knew at all. Then my dream changed. Akito was there, and he had trapped me in the dark room, the one he kept to beat me in. "No!" I yelled, "Stay away. STAY AWAY!" I screamed, hunching in the corner of the room. "Alright." Akito said, smiling evilly. He turned, and began walking to the other side of the room. Now he was holding a knife. I unsheilded my face to see where he was going. Towards... another person? Yeah... But who? All I can see is their hair... Their bright, firey, orange hair... And of course, the girl inside me screamed at the top of her lungs. Out loud. I jumped up, running to stop the knife. But it was too late. I watched Akito's hand fall, and it was like slow motion. Kyo's eyes were wide with sheer horror- then I lurched awake.

I awoke to see it was still drizzling, so I stretched and left for the main estate quickly, so I wouldn't get stuck in the rain if it began to pour. I arrived rather quickly, pushing one of the big doors open and slipping in. My stomach growled. "Crap." I muttered. _I forgot to eat._ I walked through the little village, making my way to Akito's home. I knocked, then barged in without an answer. "Ah, Amaya. Took you long enough." Akito said, as if he'd invited me to come a week ago. "Well excuse me but I had to decipher your damn riddle before I could get here." I huffed. "I don't think it was all that difficult to figure out. Hm. Guess you really are as stupid as I thought you were." I opened my mouth to snap a comeback, but I decided we should cut to the chase. "Why'd you summon me anyway?" I asked. "Why? I'd have thought you'd figure that out by now." "I thought I was stupid." I snapped. "Well, you have a point there." He sighed. "I was going to warn you. This will be your _final _ warning." I stared at him, waiting to snap untill after he finished. "I will not permit you to live in Shigure's house any longer. You must leave, or else you'll be punished. Or rather, your soul will be crushed to peices. Understood?" My dream flashed through my head. I shook my head. "But where else do I have? Where else can I go?" Akito smiled. "You could always... Live with me..." He stroked my hair. I smacked his hand away. "Forget it! I don't have a home aside from Shigure's! I can't- I won't go anywhere else!" "I can always hurt more than one person..." I shook my head. "Like it or not, I am god. You can't defy me! And neither can any of the other zodiac. So I'd advise you listen to me Amaya. Or else one of them-" I knew exsactly which "them" he was mentioning. "Might get hurt. Understood?" I nodded. _I can defy Akito, so why the hell can't anyone else?_ I stood. As I slid the door open, Akito called. "Amaya! One more thing." I turned to face him. "I'd like to know where exsactly your new residece will be. By new year's." I didn't respond. I simply slammed the door to his house shut, and ran out of the village. It was now pouring rain. _Why is it always raining when something bad's about to happen? Why can't rain be a good thing? Jesus!_ I ran to the small cave I slept in before and sat down. _Why? _I thought._ Why does Akito hate me? And why do I have to move out? Why can't I just stay in Shigure's house? And why new year's? I'm not even allowed on the Sohma property during new year's. And isn't it- it is- tomorrow! So now I have three- and a half counting today- days to either move out or make him belive I've moved out. Great. Just fricking wonderful_.


End file.
